This invention relates generally to an ornament including backlit film bearing a custom image formed into a generally cylindrical shape and retained in the form of a hollow cylinder by circular upper and lower retainer caps. At least one of these retainer caps, such as the upper cap, has a small opening formed therein to receive a light source, such as a light mounted along an elongated strand of the type used for Christmas decorations.
Backlit film is generally known in the art for use in printing a custom image onto the film, and then backlighting the printed film to illuminate the custom image. Such backlit film is often used in the preparation of posters and the like of generally planar shape. Backlit film has recently become available for use in home printing applications, such as by use of an inkjet printer or the like for printing of a wide variety of home artwork, such as individual photographs of friends and relatives. Exemplary backlit film is commercially available in rolls of different sheet lengths suitable for use with wide format inkjet media from Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, N.Y., under the brand name Kodak Premium Backlit Film, or from Hewlett-Packard Development Company of Houston, Tex., under the brand name HP Premium Vivid Color Backlit Film.
The present invention pertains to a relatively simple and easily constructed ornament having a three-dimensional shape, particularly such as a generally cylindrical shape, wherein backlit film bearing a custom image and formed into the desired size and shape is formed into a hollow cylinder and retained by upper and lower retainer caps, for selected assembly individually or in groups with an elongated light strand having multiple light sources. Each ornament is arranged with one of the light sources positioned therein to backlight the custom film image.